mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle/Galería
201px-Twilight_Sparkle_pondering_S1E01.png|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 LA MAGIA.jpg|La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte|link=La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte Gala9.png|El Boleto Extra|link=El Boleto Extra Temporadadecosecha.jpg|Temporada de Cosecha|link=Temporada de Cosecha 201px-Twilight_talking_to_spike.PNG|Una amistad Malhumorada|link=Una amistad Malhumorada 201px-Twilight unleashed S1E6.png|Detectives Presumidos|link=Detectives Presumidos 201px-Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|El Dragón Durmiente|link=El Dragón Durmiente Lookbeforeyousleep2.png|Una noche difícil|link=Una noche difícil 201px-Twilight an allergy E9-W9.png|La apariencia no lo es todo|link=La apariencia no lo es todo 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_spell_backfire_S1E10.png|La plaga del siglo|link=La plaga del siglo Envolviendo el invierno.jpg|Envolviendo el Invierno|link=Envolviendo el Invierno 201px-Twilight_Apple_Bloom_spell_s01e12.png|Llamada de la chica|link=Llamada de la chica 193px-Twilight_strolling_S01E13.png|Amigas Otoñales|link=Amigas Otoñales Vestida para el exito.png|Vestida para el éxito|link=Vestida para el éxito Feeling Pinkie Keen .png|Las predicciones de Pinkie|link=Las predicciones de Pinkie 200px-Twilight_you_two_argue_S1E16.png|La rain-plosión sónica|link=La rain-plosión sónica 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_stone_S1E17.png|La Mirada|link=La Mirada 201px-Scootaloo_is_wingless_S1E18.png|Una loca función|link=Una loca función A Dog and Pony Show 5.png|Como Perros y Ponis|link=Como Perros y Ponis 201px-S1E20_Pinkie_Pie_with_an_apple.png|Verde de envidia|link=Verde de envidia 201px-Twilight_facehoofs_S1E21.png|En el Oeste|link=En el Oeste 201px-Twilight_2nd_devilish_look_S1E22.png|La aventura del ave|link=La aventura del ave 201px-Filly_Twilight_and_Celestia_and_Spike_s01e23.png|Crónicas de la amistad|link=Crónicas de la amistad 239px-Twilight_smiling_at_open_book_S1E24.png|El búho de la discordia|link=El búho de la discordia 201px-Twilight,_Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_dancing_S1E25.png|Fiesta para una|link=Fiesta para una The Best Night Ever 16 9.png|La mejor noche en la historia|link=La mejor noche en la historia capitulo 27fjhg.jpg|la falta de armonia parte uno 210px-Alicorn_Twilight_reveal_2.png|Magical Mystery Cure|link=Magical Mystery Cure/Galería twilght de niña.jpg Images (1111111.jpg|la noche de los corazones calidos images (13)fg.jpg|Twilight Sparkle ALicornio twialicorn.png|Twilight con alas Friendship is Magic Part 1 Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Twilight, en su primera aparición 663px-Twilight_Sparkle_S01E01.png 663px-Twilight_Sparkle0_S01E01.png 663px-Twilight_Sparkle_smile_S01E01.png 663px-Twilight_Sparkle_running_S01E01.png 663px-Twilight_Sparkle2_S01E01.png 663px-Twilight_Sparkle_Spiiike_S01E01.png|¡Spiiiiike! 174px-Twilight_Sparkle_using_her_magic_S01E01.png 740px-Twilight_floating_books_s01e01.png|¿donde estará? Twilight125.jpg TwilightSlyGrin.jpg 663px-Twilight_Sparkle_3.png 663px-Thank_You_Royal_Guards.png Snapshot20110804152642.jpg|¿que estas mirando? 663px-Apple_Family_S1E01.png|Conociendo a la Familia Apple 664px-Applejack_Twilight_Sparkle_Forcefeeding_Season_1_Episode_1.png|Applejack, obligando a Twilight a comer una manzana (como toda buena amiga debe hacer) 663px-Twilight_NeedstoHurry.png 663px-Twilight_Iatetoomuchpie.png 663px-Twilight_and_Clouds.png 663px-Wet_Twilight.png 663px-Twilight_Sparkle_7.png|Twilight despeinada por culpa de Rainbow Dash 663px-Twilight_RainbowDash_Guess.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash1_S1E01.png 663px-Twilight_and_Rarity1_S1E01.png 663px-Statue_of_Twilght_E1-W_2.1896.png|Estatua de Twilight Sparkle 663px-Twilight_and_Fluttershy1_S1E01.png 664px-Twilight_Sparkle_Awkward_Smile_Season_1_Episode_1.png|La sonrisa forzada de Twilight Sparkle 664px-Awkward_Smile.png|Sonrisa forzada 561px-Twilight_Sparkle_Surprised.png Twgif.gif|Twilight sirviéndose salsa, salsa picante, eso es 656px-Twilight_here_I_thought_E1-W1.png|"Yo que pensé que ..." Grr.png Twilight_moon_in_the_eyes_E1-W1.png|La luna es sus ojos 48651 - screencap season 2 twilight sparkle.png Twilight's crown.png 777px-Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png 830px-Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png 663px-Twilight NeedstoHurry.png 663px-Wet Twilight.png 663px-Twilight Sparkle 7.png 663px-Twilight and Rarity1 S1E01.png Twilight-glance-5.gif 49638 - animated smile twilight sparkle.gif twilight pinkie rarity rainbow applejack fluttershy.jpg|twilight con sus amigas images12.jpg images566.jpg 172179_-_animated_candence_filly_princess_cadence_twilight_sparkle.gif images (27)o.o.jpg images (16)dc.jpg Friendship is Magic Part 2 664px-Twilight_searching_elements_E2-W2.png|Twilight, armando un desastre mientras busca respuestas 672px-Twilight_stop_night_E2-W2.png|"¡¿Como puedo detener a Night Mare Moon?!" 674px-Twilight_not_see_it_E2-W2.png|Twilight, nunca lo vio venir. 667px-Twilight_get_cornered_E2-W2.png|Rainbow Dash acorralando a Twilight Sparkle 664px-Twilight_read_predictions_E2-W2.png|"He leído todas las predicciones sobre Night Mare Moon." 681px-Twilight_only_can_stop_E2-W2.png|"Son las únicas cosas que pueden detenerla." 670px-Twilight_what_they_do...E2-W2.png|"¡Ni siquiera se lo que hacen!" 665px-Twilight_oh...E2-W2.png|"Oh..." 663px-Twilight_not_so_fast_E2-W2.png|"No tan rápido." 664px-Twilight_appreciate_offer_E2-W2.png|"Agradezco la oferta." 667px-Twilight_on_my_own_E2-W2.png|"Realmente yo preferiría hacer esto por mi misma." 664px-Twilight_called_friend_E2-W2.png|¿Applejack me llama amiga? 673px-Twilight_you_crazy_E2-W2.png|"¡¡¿¿ESTAS LOCA??!!" Twilightavatar.PNG 672px-Twilight_act_of_faith_E2-W2.png|Twilight se deja caer. 677px-Twilight_screaming_E2-W2.png|Gritando... 672px-Twilight_phew...E2-W2.png|Phew. 666px-Twilight_care_less_E2-W2.png|Twilight pensando- "No me importa mucho Rainbow" 669px-Twilight_very_grateful_E2-W2.png|"Y estoy muy agradecida. " 667px-Twilight_get_past_E2-W2.png|"¡Tenemos que adelantarle!" 670px-Twilight_Rainbow!_E2-W2.png|"¡¡RAINBOW!!" 665px-Twilight_bring_it_E2-W2.png|Nunca hay que dar marcha atrás. 661px-Twilight_know_of_thorn_E2-W2.png|"¿Cómo supiste lo de la espina?" 667px-Twilight_think_FS_kindness_E2-W2.png|Twilight reflexionando sobre las palabras de Fluttershy. 665px-Twilight_scary_stuff_E2-W2.png|Algo terrorífico esta apunto suceder 675px-Twilight_screaming_heads_off_E2-W2.png|Twilight es la única que grita apartando su cabeza. 675px-Twilight_Pinkie_run_E2-W2.png|"¿Pinkie que estas haciendo? ¡Corre!" 676px-Twilight_tell_me_E2-W2.png|"Dime que no lo esta haciendo..." 671px-Twilight_how_she_got_there_E2-W2.png|¿Como ha llegado Pinkie hasta alli? 662px-Twilight_and_there_E2-W2.png|¿Y alli? 672px-Rare,Twi,RD,FS_gasp_E2-W2.png|¿Pinkie hizo eso? 662px-Twilight_laugh_E2-W2.png|Sólo estoy riendo por la presión del grupo. 662px-Twilight_laugh_face_E2-W2.png|Twilight disfrutando de una buena risa. 664px-Twilight_oh_Rarity_E2-W2.png|"Oh Rarity, tu preciosa cola." 670px-Twilight_think_Rare_act_E2-W2.png|Twilight pensando sobre la acción de Rarity. 665px-Twilight_RD_break_thought_E2-W2.png|Rainbow Dash rompiendo el estado de pensamiento de Twilight. 666px-Twilight_see_progress_E2-W2.png|Han progresado. 674px-Twilight_can_cross_now_E2-W2.png|"¡Ya podemos cruzar! ¡Vamos!" 667px-Twilight_almost_there_E2-W2.png|"¡Ya casi estamos!" 673px-Twilight_near_fall_E2-W2.png|Apunto de caer. 672px-Twilight_saved_by_RD_E2-W2.png|Twilight ayudada por Rainbow Dash. 664px-Twilight_just_look_up_E2-W2.png|Solo mirare hacia arriba. 674px-Twilight_oh_no_E2-W2.png|"!Oh no!" 660px-Twilight_think_RD_loyal_E2-W2.png|Twilight pensando sobre el leal acto de Rainbow dash 661px-Twilight_possible_twitch_E2-W2.png|Parece que Twilight tiene un tic en el ojo. 663px-Twilight_book_said_E2-W2.png|¿Por que Pinkie me mira de esa manera? 663px-Twilight_not_sure_E2-W2.png|"No estoy segura pero tengo una idea." 668px-Twilight_stand_don't_know_E2-W2.png|"¡Apartad! No se que puede pasar." 663px-Twilight_magic_use_E2-W2.png|Haciendo "the magics". 673px-Twilight_ahhh_E2-W2.png|Twilight y su ya típico grito. 668px-Twilight_see_Nightmare_E2-W2.png|Twilight Sparkle con su mirada fija en Night Mare Moon. 668px-Twilight_hmph_E2-W2.png|No me asustas Night Mare. 670px-Twilight_not_backing_down_E2-W2.png|Twilight Sparkle nunca da marcha atras 640px-Twilight_charging_foward_E2-W2.png|Ahora me ves... 640px-Twilight_teleportation_E2-W2.png|...Ahora no me ves. 663px-Twilight_feel_side_effect_E2-W2.png|Twilight sintiendo algun efecto secundario sin importancia debido a teletransportación 668px-Twilight_one_spark_E2-W2.png|"¡Solo una chispa, vamos!" 674px-Twilight_spark_E2-W2.png|La chispa. 671px-Twilight_not_spark_expected_E2-W2.png|Pero no la chispa que Twilight esperaba. 666px-Twilight_did_it_work_E2-W2.png|¿Funciono? 663px-Twilight_hehe_it_worked_E2-W2.png|¡Si, funciono! 640px-Twilight_where_six_element_E2-W2.png|"¿Donde estan los elementos?" 680px-Twilight_can't_be_happening_E2-W2.png|Esto no puede estar pasando. 640px-Twilight_frighted_E2-W2.png|Toda esperanza parece perdida. 665px-Twilight_hear_friends_E2-W2.png|Hasta que ella escucha a los elementos. Twilight_Sparkle_Gasp.PNG|Gasp. 674px-Twilight_you_think_destroy_E2-W2.png|"¡¿Crees que puedes destruir los elementos de la armonía?!" 666px-Twilight_because_spirits_E2-W2.png|"Por que los espíritus de los elementos de la armonía ..." 666px-Twilight_right_here_E2-W2.png|"¡Están Aquí!" 640px-Twilight_but_it_did_E2-W2.png|"Pero lo hice." 640px-Twilight_different_kind_E2-W2.png|"Un tipo diferente de chispa." 640px-Twilight_tear_eyed_E2-W2.png|Twilight con lagrimas en sus ojos. 640px-Twilight_there_it_is_E2-W2.png|Oh, el sexto elemento de la armonia. Twilight's_crown.png|La corona de Elementos de la Armonía de Twilight. 640px-TWILIGHT_CROWN.PNG|La corona de Twilight, El elemento de la magia. Twilight_you_told_E2-W2.png|"Me dijiste que todo era un cuento de pony viejo". 640px-Twilight_get_big_hug_E2-W2.png|"Twilight recibiendo un gran abrazo de Spike". El Boleto Extra Gala1.png Gala2.png Gala3.png|Ha sido un placer Applejack Gala4.png|Todo este trabajo me abrió el apetito Gala5.png Gala6.png Gala7.png Gala8.png Gala9.png Gala10.png Otros Twilight-glance-5.gif Deepbreath.gif 49638_-_animated_smile_twilight_sparkle.gif 48977_-_animated_love_and_tolerance_twilight_sparkle.gif 530px-Teadrinking.png 804px-50248_-_Hubble_S1xE04_applejack_twilight_sparkle.jpg Ponita.gif Instantánea 2 (31-01-2012 04-54 p.m.).png twilight_sparkle_omg_happy.png Luna eclipsed twiligh pinkie 03.png Luna eclipsed twiligh spike 02.png Luna eclipsed twiligh 01.png 637px-Twilight Sparkle turning to Dash S2E21.png 637px-Twilight watching Fluttershy run S2E21.png 637px-Twilight Sparkle pondering S2E21.png 637px-Twilight Sparkle talking S2E21.png 300px-Spike's origins S2E21.png 733px-Spike with Family S2E21.png Twilight one day E18-W18.png -Twilight Sparkle S01E18.png -And that is--.JPG Twilight Sparkle listening intently S1E18.png Twilight listening.JPG Twilight make special report E18-W18.png Las predicciones de Pinkie.png ¡En serio!.PNG Rarity dice ¡Basta, basta, basta!.PNG Spike dice ¡Twilight es...!.PNG Twilight pregunta (episodio 6).PNG Twilight Qué.PNG Twilight y Spike (episodio 6).PNG Twilight, Spike, Rarity y AJ molestas.PNG MLP 2x22 1.jpg 578871_256702877759751_174906849272688_506789_1961646417_n.jpg loca.jpg 2x3 CelestiaBalcony.png 4tert7547y546.jpg 2x3 CelestiaBalcony.png 656ghtbvfgbjhhg.jpg 11.jpg 180px-TwilightFamily.png 170px-Ponita.gif 13alsdkfuhrrrrrrtgjujhuy.jpg 213px-Twilight_-_Clover_la_inteligente.png 250px-Twilight_hablando_con_Twilight.png bhgfcjkfjkuy.jpg cutie mark twilight .jpg envolviendo el invierno.jpg fgvhf78y567698.jpg gjfgdtu,gñvlbjkuig8cbnjho.jpg images (1) lfgoñnbkfdifgbyjhfk ngbfghmnbxd.jpg images (4)kdifghfunxfjdhbuxjgvcgjngfhmnbvcghmnbv.jpg images (10)fgjrtytryutr.jpg images (11)rgfrtgrftgrth.jpg images (15).jpg images (18)dfyhygfythhgfrtyghfr.jpg images (28)tyhtryjuytrgjhd tygfd.jpg loka.jpg poderosa.jpg Filly Twilight and Shining hug S2E25.png smile.jpg My little pony friendship is magic 2x02 the return of harmony part 2 12 twilight sparkle and spike-1024x576.jpg tratando de ayudar.jpg bosa.png|¿BODA? miau.png|Twi usando su magia para areglar el desastre que hiso Pinki Pie zxdfytujtjh.jpg ttt.png|Twi usando magia para comer su manzana Aaaa.jpg mi hermano.png|¿¡MI HERMANO?! MIAMOR.png|PRINCESA MI AMORE ACADENCA Hechizo_alas.png images (34).jpg Twi lc.jpggnhcgkgm.jpg Twienlagala.png|Twi en la gala Rara.jpg Celestia_Ep_23_001.png Spike at your service 59.jpg Spike at your service 58.jpg Spike at your service 57.jpg Spike at your service 39.jpg Spike at your service 38.jpg Princess Celestia just in case S3E10.png Discord air quotes 'reformed' S03E10.png Twilight wearing Element of Magic S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png Twilight relieved 'if he gets out of hand' S03E10.png images (56)b v bn .jpg the_fandom__is_over_by_luuandherdraws-d5tgsf0.png twilight_emerges_from_the_depths_by_birthofthepheonix-d5mv0ta.png gggg.png|Tienes alas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Twiali1.png Mirandoatwilightsparklealicornio.png Mirandoatwilightsparklealicornio2.jpg 250px-Twilight alicorn cropped S3E13.png Princes Twilight Sparkle.png Twilight emerges from the depths by birthofthepheonix-d5mv0ta.png 201px-Twilight and Spike -what have I done- S03E13.png 201px-Spike tries to cheer up Twilight S03E13.png 201px-Twilight -to make this all okay- S03E13.png 201px-Twilight -I have to find a way- S03E13.png 207px-Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png 201px-Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png 201px-Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png 201px-Princess Twilight with bouquet S3E13.png 201px-Princess Twilight in royal chariot S03E13.png 201px-Twilight singing -life in Equestria shimmers- S03E13.png Twilight alicorn cropped S3E13.png 201px-Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png 201px-Twilight -the luckiest pony in Equestria- S03E13.png 201px-Princess Twilight -always be grateful- S03E13.png 201px-Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png 201px-Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png 201px-Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png 201px-Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png 201px-Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png 201px-Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png 201px-Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png 201px-S3E13 The Crowning of Twilight.png Twiali.png 201px-Alicorn Twilight -what do I do now- S03E13.png 201px-Twilight enveloped in light S03E13.png 201px-Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png 201px-Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png 201px-Twilight -I understand now!- S03E13.png 201px-Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png 201px-Twilight worried about Pinkie Pie S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle Alicornio.jpg Alicornio .jpg Twilight emerges from the depths by birthofthepheonix-d5mv0ta.png 201px-Twilight -to make this all okay- S03E13.png twiligt pequeña.jpg windswept_season_3_twilight_sparkle_by_vladimirmacholzraum-d579kjs.png imagesCAEKQ9SW.jpg h.png|twilight de pequeña 213px-Twilight - Clover la inteligente.png|la alludante de la princesa platino, Clover la Sabía Imagen4bhh.png Imagen5gvb.png Imagen6bbb.png Imagen7gg.png imagefsgcdhzedcgsddjed.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_princess.jpg SecretF36.png SecretF35.png SecretF34.png SecretF27.png SecretF17.png SecretF16.png SecretF15.png SecretF11.png SecretF10.png SecretF9.png SecretF8.png SecretF1.png EliteF44.png EliteF43.png EliteF42.png EliteF41.png EliteF40.png EliteF39.png EliteF37.png TheF310.png TheF307.png TheF304.png TheF303.png TheF302.png TheF301.png TheF298.png TheF297.png TheF296.png TheF295.png TheF293.png TheF292.png TheF291.png TheF289.png TheF288.png TheF286.png TheF284.png TheF281.png TheF279.png TheF278.png TheF277.png TheF276.png TheF275.png TheF274.png EveF99.png EveF98.png EveF97.png EveF96.png EveF95.png EveF94.png EveF93.png EveF92.png EveF91.png EveF90.png EveF88.png EveF86.png EveF14.png EveF12.png EveF11.png EveF10.png EveF1.png Descarga 1.jpg Syt3.jpg Syt66.jpg Syt554.jpg Images syt5.jpg Una_noche_dificil_6.jpg Una_noche_dificil_7.jpg Una_noche_dificil_10.jpg Una_noche_dificil_15.jpg Una_noche_dificil_16.jpg Una_noche_dificil_17.jpg Una_noche_dificil_18.jpg Una_noche_dificil_20.jpg Una_noche_dificil_30.jpg El_dragon_durmiente_5.jpg El_dragon_durmiente_24.jpg El_dragon_durmiente_25.jpg El_dragon_durmiente_26.jpg El_dragon_durmiente_28.jpg El_dragon_durmiente_31.jpg El_dragon_durmiente_32.jpg El_dragon_durmiente_37.jpg El_dragon_durmiente_38.jpg Ox.jpg Capturargs.jpg Twilights.jpg Jfs27.png Twinlight_sparkle_foto.jpeg Iklvbvhm.jpg LGGDG.jpg A PRINCESS.jpg images (94)LK.jpg Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galeria personaje Categoría:Personajes Femeninos